dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza/Gallery
Manga Frieza&Soldiers(DBM).png|Frieza in Dragon Ball Minus Frieza(EoB).png|Frieza in Episode of Bardock EoBCh2-6.jpg|Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta Frieza debut.png|Frieza in the manga Frieza_initial_manga_color.png|Frieza's first colored appearance in the manga Frieza ball.png|Frieza wishing for eternal life Frieza armor.png|Frieza breaks his armor Frieza smile.png|Frieza preparing to transform Frieza pre.png|Frieza begins his transformation Frieza aaahhh.png|Frieza transforms Frieze muscle.png|Frieza transforming 46 296 46 DB296-07.JPG|Frieza after finishing his transformation Frieza argghh.png|Frieza transforms again 46 302 46 DB302-05.jpg|Frieza in his third form Frieze and krilin.png|Krillin imagines Frieza's next form Aaahhrg.png|Third Form Frieza 46 304 46 db304-11.jpg|Frieza in his final form Frieza mut 2.png|Final Form Frieza Frieza ultimate.png|Frieza powering Frieza ultimate 2.png|Frieza Long-awaited for 100% manga.PNG|100% Power Frieza Frieza hoist by his own petard.jpg|Frieza bisected by his own attack Ko frieza.png|Frieza bisected MechaFreezaManga.jpg|Mecha Frieza in the manga Meta.png|Mecha Frieza DBZ Manga Chapter 331 - SS F Trunks Shining Sword Attack 3.PNG|Mecha Frieza cut in half SDFreiza.PNG|Frieza in Dragon Ball SD SDFrieza2.PNG|Final Form Frieza in Dragon Ball SD SDFreiza3.PNG|Final Form Frieza in Dragon Ball SD charging his Death Ball Dark_Dragon_Ball_Frieza.png|Xeno Frieza merged with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball Anime ''Dragon Ball Z'' GuldoFriezaVegetaFlashback.png|Frieza stops Guldo from attacking Vegeta Goku envisions Frieza.png|Frieza as envisioned by Goku after being told of a being more powerful than Vegeta Frieza.Ep.047.png|Frieza on Namek in Dragon Ball Z FriezaThreatens.Ep.047.png|Frieza threatens the Namekians FriezaElite.png|Frieza with his top two henchmen, Dodoria and Zarbon Freeza20.PNG|Frieza in his hoverchair FriezaZarbon.Ep.051.png|Frieza in his hoverchair FriezaDestrPVegeta(Dodo).png|Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta in Dodoria's story to Vegeta FriezaNamekSaga.png|Frieza FriezaWaitingForZarbon.png|Frieza waiting in his ship Ep64cap7.JPG|Frieza inside his spaceship Unknown Enemies - Kono.PNG|Frieza drinks wine while frustrated Frieza22.PNG|A profile of Frieza Frieza25.PNG|A profile of Frieza FreizaFTNamek.png|Frieza wears a scouter Frieza Approaches - Kono 2.PNG|Frieza flies to Guru's hideout Frieza55.jpg|Frieza uses his scouter Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku - Nail's arm.PNG|Frieza brutally rips off Nail's arm FullBodyFrieza.png|Frieza after beating Nail Frieza17.PNG|Frieza laughs Lord Freeza.jpg Frieza Approaches - Kono 3.PNG FriezaPoweringUp.Ep.37.DBZKai.png|Frieza powering up Frieza laughing.png|Frieza laughing Frez.png|Frieza with Namek in his hands FriezavsVegeta01.png|Frieza confronts Vegeta FriezavsVegeta02.png FriezavsVegeta04.png FriezavsVegeta05.png FriezavsVegeta06.png FriezaVsVegetaNamekDragonBallKai02.png|Frieza prepares to transform FriezaFirstFormEp78.png|Frieza in his first form, without his armor (and with an alternate color on his legs) FriezavsVegeta07.png|Frieza in his first form (without armor) FriezaFirstTransformation-DBK.png|Frieza transforms into his second form Fr4.jpg|Frieza assuming his second form FriezaSecondForm-DBK.png|Frieza in his second form FriezaFirstTransformation01.png|Frieza stands confident FriezaFirstTransformation02.png|Frieza reveals that his power is over a million in his transformed state Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-23h12m11s206.png|Frieza blocks Krillin's knee Frieza taunting Gohan.png|Frieza taunting Gohan Frieza suprised.png|A surprised Frieza just before being attacked by Gohan Frieza kicked.png|Frieza after getting kicked by Gohan Gohan frieza punch.png|Frieza punched in the face Frieza punch taker.png|Frieza when punched by Gohan Frieza punch bag.png|Frieza punched by Gohan Gohan uppercuts Frieza.png|Gohan uppercutting Frieza Frieza falling.png|Frieza falling after being kicked by Gohan Gohan attack 4.png|Frieza recovers and notices the attack Gohan attack 6.png|Frieza gets angry Frieza makes a painful landing.png|Frieza lands on the ground painfully Frieza frightened.png|A frightened Frieza as Gohan charges up his attack Battered frieza.png|The battered Frieza Frieza second form.jpg|Frieza after Gohan's Bakeretsu Ranma attack Gohan Attacks - Frieza crushes.PNG|Frieza crushes Gohan FriezaaftergettinghitbyKienzan.Ep38.DBZKai.png|Frieza attacked by Krillin's Destructo Discs Wtf.jpg|Frieza turns into his third form Freeza 3rd form.PNG|Frieza in his third form FriezaThirdFormVs.Piccolo.png|Third Form Frieza confronts Piccolo FriezaSecondTransformation01.png|Frieza in his third form 5048261915 Dragon ball Frieza third form answer 3 xlarge.jpeg|Frieza raises his arms 068-21.jpg|Third Form Frieza powering up FriezaThirdFormEp83.png|Frieza begins his final transformation FriezaFirstFormNamekGoku.png|Frieza in his Final Form Another Transformation - Frieza end-of-episode.png|Frieza faces the Z Fighters Scaryfrieza.png|Frieza facing down Vegeta's attack FriezaFinalForm.jpg|Frieza in his final form Frieza20.PNG|Frieza after avoiding Vegeta's attack Frieza24.PNG|Frieza faces Vegeta Crabisdelicious.png|Frieza eats a crab while holding Vegeta VegetaStrangledAndPummeled.png|Frieza beats Vegeta to near death Friezakillsvegeta.png|Frieza prepares to finish Vegeta Frieza.Ep.086.png|Frieza faces Goku FriezaVs.Goku.DBK.png|Frieza unfazed by Goku's every effort Crazy finger beam final form.PNG|Frieza firing Death Beams from both hands The Ultimate Battle - Frieza eye&finger beams.png|Frieza fires eye lasers and finger beams at Goku Frieza7.jpg|Frieza prepares an attack Frieza11.PNG|Frieza attacks Frieza23.PNG|Frieza attacks FriezaPissed.png|Frieza angry Frieza's Boast - Frieza.PNG|Frieza Frieza.Ep.089.png|Frieza while Goku bites his tail Frieza tail cut.jpg|Frieza with his tail bitten by Goku Frieza15.jpg|Frieza revealing to Goku that he is only using 50% power Frieza16.jpg|Frieza revealing to Goku that he is only using 50% power Dbz075-(017921)17-56-32-.JPG|Frieza Dbz075-(011147)17-54-40-.JPG|Frieza powers up Dbz075-(011068)17-54-53-.JPG|Frieza powers up against Goku File:Frieza5.jpg|Frieza reaches 50% Power FriezaAsksGokuIfHeDefeatedTheGinyuForce.png|Frieza asks Goku if he defeated the Ginyu Force Frieza13.jpg|Frieza faces his opponent FriezasUltimateForm.png|Frieza serious Frieza.Ep.91.DBZ.png|Frieza after performing the Death Wave Frieza95.png|Frieza FriezaDrownsGokuDBK.png|Frieza pushes Goku underwater Frieza105.png|Frieza FriezaFinalFormNamek.png|Frieza discovers Goku's Spirit Bomb Frieza134.png|Frieza FriezaYouWon'tEscapeWithYourLife!KuririnDBZK.png|Frieza prepares to destroy Krillin IWLYEWYL1.jpg|Frieza uses his "I Won't Let You Escape with Your Life!" technique 809253-frieza ultimate form 50 32 super.jpg|Frieza after killing Krillin Frieza133.png|Frieza Explosion of Anger - Frieza attacks 2.PNG|Frieza firing attacks in rapid succession Cosimic.jpg|Frieza charges a ki blast to fire at Super Saiyan Goku Explosion of Anger - Frieza attacks 3.PNG|Frieza with his charged ki blast FriezaFinalFormNamek02.png|Frieza is astonished at Goku's ability to withstand his attacks FriezaFinalFormNamek03.png|Frieza annoyed at his inability to eliminate Goku Namek's Destruction - Frieza withdrawing.PNG|Frieza drawing in his power Frieza9.jpg|Frieza prepares the "Destroy The Planet!" Death Ball Namek's Destruction - Frieza laughing.PNG|Frieza laughing hysterically 5 minutes left.jpg|Frieza states there is 5 minutes left before Namek explodes Dbz98-18.jpg|Frieza kicked in the face A Final Attack - Frieza Stop.png|Frieza stops in mid-air Frieza100-02.png|Frieza close to reaching 100% power FriezaEp98.png|Frieza powers up Frieza14.PNG|Frieza powers up to his 100% Power form Image2.jpg|Frieza's muscles grow Frieza - 100 Percent and Final.png|Frieza in his 100% form and 50% form ImagesCAGQ2U5Y.jpg|Frieza back to his 50% power state after Gohan appeared Dbz101-11.jpg|Frieza uses eye blasts DOAVP - 100Pc Death Ball.png|Frieza creating the 100% Death Ball Frieza Defeated!! - Frieza.png|Frieza while being insulted by Goku FriezaInHalf.PNG|Frieza, after Goku gave him some of his ki to escape Namek FriezaWater.PNG|Frieza taunts Goku about his impending death HeBeUgly.PNG|Frieza taunts Goku about his impending death Frieza33.PNG|Frieza out of desperation Mighty Blast of Rage - Frieza prepares.PNG|Frieza as he prepares to unleash a final blast at Goku Nowlearnwhathappensfrieza.png|Frieza fires the "You Will Die By My Hand!" at Goku Friezasgonnadie.png|Frieza's attack is repulsed back to him Mighty Blast of Rage - Frieza defeated.png|Frieza hit by the Angry Kamehameha Frieza floats half dead through space.jpg|Frieza floats half dead through space after Namek exploded Frieza after namek exploded.jpg|Frieza's injured head Rejuvenation Tank Frieza.jpg|Frieza recovers from his wounds in a rejuvenation tank Friku2.png|Frieza in Gohan's dream Frieza returns and stronger.png|Mecha Frieza travels to Earth Mecha Frieza face.jpg|Mecha Frieza Bloody hand.jpg|Frieza squeezes his hand that hard it bleeds FriezaVsFutureTrunksNV02.png|Mecha Frieza MechaF&ColdSoldiers.png|Mecha Frieza with his soldiers FriezaEp120.png|Mecha Frieza talking to Future Trunks Frieza56.PNG|Mecha Frieza laughing FriezaCyborgEp120.png|Frieza sees Trunks above him Vlcsnap-2011-08-12-17h38m29s76.png|Frieza in Hell with the Ginyu Force FriezaS4.png|Frieza defeated by Pikkon in Hell Frieza97.PNG|While in Hell, Frieza sticks out his tongue at Goku DBZ - 269 - Call To Action-(025461)12-58-53-.JPG|Frieza in Hell while Goku faces Kid Buu on Earth ''Dragon Ball Super'' 7b3a2f71b98e578b32b81260d1f1c3c5.jpg|Golden Frieza in Dragon Ball Super opening Db9df6f858bb9b4f075d445428b56959.png| Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-15h19m16s374.png|Frieza confronts Goku Frieza4-0.png Frieza3.png Dragon-ball-super-g-vs-f.jpg|Golden Frieza vs. Super Saiyan Blue Goku Frieza2.png GoldFriez.jpg Goldfriez.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-16h34m51s554.png|Frieza being punched by Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta Screen Shot 2016-05-27 at 10.42.46 AM.png|Frieza about to be killed by Goku's God Kamehameha Goku visits Frieza in Hell.png|Goku visits Frieza in Hell Frieza Final Form Preview 93 1.png|Frieza intrigued by the Tournament of Power Frieza Final Form Preview 93 2.png|Frieza "jokingly" refuses Goku's offer. Golden Frieza Preview 93 1.png|Golden Frieza ready to face Goku ''Dragon Ball GT'' Frieza32.jpg|Frieza in Hell in Dragon Ball GT Super17saga13.jpg|Cell and Frieza in Hell Cell Frieza captured.PNG|Cell and Frieza after being defeated by Goku Films ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' Fighting Power One Million - Eye Lasers.png|Frieza executes King Vegeta's soldiers Frieza21.jpg|Frieza in Bardock - The Father of Goku Frieza30.PNG|Frieza prepares to eliminate Planet Vegeta FriezaEndOfPlanetVegeta.png|Frieza preparing to destroy Planet Vegeta Frieza's Evil Laugh 2.jpg|Frieza celebrates his destruction of Planet Vegeta ''Episode of Bardock'' DragonBallEpisodeofBardock2.jpg|Frieza in Episode of Bardock ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' Frieza(Pln).png|Frieza in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans ''Fusion Reborn'' GohanPuchingFrieza.png|Frieza defeated by Gohan in Fusion Reborn ''Battle of Gods'' FriezaOnCliff(BoG).png 0c386075626a38174506934cbe33bab3.png|Frieza surprised by Goku as a Super Saiyan (flashback) FriezaAfraid(BoG).png|Frieza afraid of Goku (flashback) ''Resurrection ‘F’'' c368f306ccb36ab1bdd35adc46449305.jpg|Frieza in his hover pod on Earth 950dd41f7a1b501cc70c9cb91345d099.jpg|Frieza 1673b394dde77f2c8afd4f45a269ba5e.png|Frieza evolving Zz_Frieza_(3).jpg|Golden Frieza Further_Evolution_Frieza2.PNG|Golden Frieza 19868c2b3bf362dc1720bcd72ea00fba.jpg|Frieza in Hell Openings/Endings/Trailers UTFriezavsGoku.png|Frieza battles Goku in Ultimate Tenkaichi Freeza-UT2011-a.png|Frieza in Ultimate Tenkaichi HDFrieza.png|Frieza in Ultimate Tenkaichi DBZVilliansBoZ.png|Broly, Kid Buu, Frieza, Cell in the Battle of Z opening FriezaShp(DBH).png|Frieza in the 3rd DBH promo FrElb1(DBH).png|Frieza tries to elbow Goku FrElb2(DBH).png|Frieza fighting with Goku Frieza&Goku(DBH).png|Frieza and Goku remark the Hero and Heroine FriezaPowersUp(DBH).png|Frieza powers up DBHTrailer13-13.png|Bardock and Frieza in the 13th DBH promo FriezaOnChair(DBH13).png|Frieza in the 13th DBH promo FriezaAngryFace(DBH13).png|Frieza angry DBHTrailer13-14.png|Frieza prepares a Supernova FriezaLaunchesSupernova(DBH13).png|Frieza launches his Supernova Frieza calls Meta-Coolers.PNG|Frieza in the 18th DBH promo UMTrailer3.png|Frieza in the DBH: Ultimate Mission animation UMTrailer5.png|Froze vs. Frieza frieza attacks beat 0.PNG frieza attacks beat 0 0.PNG|Frieza punchs Beat in the stomach frieza attacks beat.png|Frieza attacks SSJ Beat frieza attacks beat2.PNG frieza attacks beat3.png|Frieza punchs Beat in the face frieza attacks beat4.png|Frieza kicks Beat Video Games RedBlue 1Form Frieza carddass.png|Frieza with an alternate coloration in Battle Carddass Krillin nightmare frieza.png|Frieza's hypothetical final form in the CCG SSJStory3(ISGD).png|Frieza in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Ultimate 46.jpg|Frieza in the Ultimate Battle 22 intro Frieza Israeli Caption.png|Frieza in a Shin Butōden commercial Frieza Budokai.jpg|Frieza in Budokai FriezaB1HD.jpg|Frieza in Budokai 1 HD MajinFreeza.jpg|Majin Frieza in Budokai 2 Majin Frieza full2.png|Majin Frieza in Budokai 2 Budokai2vjump.jpg|Frieza's Cooler costume revealed for Z 2 V DBZ2V MetaCooler.png|Mecha Frieza's Meta-Cooler costume in Z 2 V DBZ2V Mecha Kuriza.png|Mecha Frieza's Final Form Kuriza costume in Z 2 V Frieza (Cyber armor).png|Frieza in his cybernetic form in Supersonic Warriors BTK1-40.png|Frieza in Battle Taikan Kamehameha BTK1-50.png|Frieza attacks BTK2-047.png|Frieza in Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 BTK2-049.png|Frieza launches a Death Ball BTK2-053.png|Frieza attacks BTK2-064.png|Frieza attacks with his tail BTK2-062.png|Frieza SBTK-2.png|Frieza in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha SBTK-11.png|Frieza in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha FriezaBP(SBRK).png|Frieza in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha SBTK-7.png|Frieza in Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha Frieza Budokai Tenkaichi.jpg|Frieza in Budokai Tenkaichi Future Frieza.png|A Frieza fighting puppet in Shin Budokai - Another Road Burst limit 34.jpg|Frieza in his First Form in Burst Limit Frieza Burst Limit.jpg|Frieza in his Second Form in Burst Limit Burst limit 33.jpg|Frieza in his Second Form in Burst Limit Frieza 2 Burst Limit.jpg|Frieza in his Third Form in Burst Limit CrazyFingerBeamBurstLimit.png|Frieza fires Death Bullets in a Burst Limit cutscene Dragon ball z burst limit xbox 360screenshots19682thanksforwaiting 004 50 .jpg|Frieza in his 100% Power Form in Burst Limit Sem Títuloasiojaisj.png|Frieza's silhouette shown at the end of Attack of the Saiyans DB GET! RB.jpg|Frieza gets a Dragon Ball in Raging Blast Blast 23.jpg|Final form Frieza in Raging Blast LSB.jpg|Frieza hit by Goku's Large Spirit Bomb in Raging Blast Freizas second skin in ragingblast looks like kuriza.jpg|Frieza's second skin in Raging Blast Mecha-Frieza.jpg|Mecha Frieza in Raging Blast 2 Second_Form_Frieza_(DBO).PNG|Second Form Frieza in Dragon Ball Online HailFriezaUT.png|Frieza in Ultimate Tenkaichi CoolerFriezaCold(GM6).png|Frieza's family in Dragon Ball Heroes FreizaDeathBeam(GM6).png|Frieza charges a Death Beam FriezaShocked(DBH).png|Final Form Frieza 100Frieza(GM6).png|100% Power Frieza Frieza cutscene Kinect.jpg|Frieza in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect Frieza cutscene 2 Kinect.jpg|Frieza in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect FP Frieza tapbattle.PNG|Frieza in Tap Battle 100FriezaAngry(BoZ).jpg|100% Power Frieza angry in Battle of Z Frieza100(BoZ).jpg|Frieza at 100% Power in Battle of Z Frieza100Speaks(BoZ).jpg|Frieza at 100% Power in Battle of Z Frieza(DBUS).jpg|Frieza in Ultimate Swipe FPFrieza(DBXV).jpg|100% Power Frieza in Xenoverse GFXeno2Cutscene.jpeg|Golden Frieza in the Xenoverse 2 Bardock cutscene Vegetawakusei.jpg|1st Form Frieza viewing Planet Vegeta from within his spaceship in Age 737 in Xenoverse 2 Dbx2.png|1st Form Frieza enjoying the destruction of Planet Vegeta in Age 737 in Xenoverse 2 Freiza Final Form.jpg|Dark Final Form Frieza using Death Psycho Bomb to kill Krillin in Age 762 Coton City Inside Freiza Spaceship.jpg|1st Form Frieza in the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly in Xenoverse 2 Frieza XV2 Character Scan.png|Frieza Xenoverse 2 Scan Frieza (Final Form) XV2 Character Scan.png|Frieza (Final Form) Xenoverse 2 Frieza (100% Full Power) XV2 Scan.png|Frieza (100% Full Power) Xenoverse 2 Golden Frieza XV2 Character Scan.png|Golden Frieza Xenoverse 2 Golden Frieza (Supervillain) XV2 Character Scan.png|Golden Frieza (Supervillain) Xenoverse 2 Cards Freeza1STFORM.jpg|Frieza Decisive Leader card Freeza2NDFORM.jpg|Frieza Destroyer of Namek card FreezafullForm.jpg|Frieza Crazed Conqueror card Freeza5thFORM.jpg|Frieza Cyborg card FP Frieza Miracle Battle Cardass.JPG|Full Power Frieza card in Miracle Carddass GF.JPG|Golden Freeza card for Dragon Ball Heroes 2b9d187c0d1d7c2d7578d86817397f51.png|Final Form Freeza IC Dragon Ball card 12b63f30df28a394268780fe322e0435.png|First Form Freeza IC Dragon Ball card Artwork FriezaConceptArt.jpg|Frieza concept art for Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans Frieza1stKanzenban.png|Art of Frieza in his first form by Akira Toriyama FriezaFinalKanzenban.png|Art of Frieza in his final form by Akira Toriyama Golden Freeza toriyama art.png|Golden Frieza art by Akira Toriyama First_Form_Frieza_RoF_art.png|First Form Frieza art Revival_Frieza_art.png|Art of Frieza Resurrection_rieza_art.png|Art of mastered Full Power Frieza Frieza (BoG website art).jpg friezaform 1.png|First Form Frieza art Frieza1st_Form.png|First Form Frieza art frieza2nd_form.png|Second Form Frieza art Frieza3rd_Form.png|Third Form Frieza art frieza last form.png|Final Form Frieza art Frieza_final_form_100%.png|Full Power Frieza art Frieza_(Revival_of_F).png|Frieza key visual for Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ Frieza_Universe_Survival.png|Frieza key visual for the Universe Survival Saga FreezaF(PESG).gif|Frieza in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Freeza(PESG).gif|Frieza in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku PsycoFreezaF(PESG).gif|Psycho Frieza in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku PsycoFreeza(PESG).gif|Psycho Frieza in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Frieza Final Ultimate Butoden.png|Frieza (Final form) in Ultimate Butōden Mecha Frieza Ultimate Butoden.png|Mecha Frieza in Ultimate Butōden Frieza-Character-Art-DBZUT.jpg|Frieza in Ultimate Tenkaichi ScFriezaArt(DBHUM).png|Frieza art for DBH: Ultimate Mission FriezaGM6Art.png|Frieza art for Dragon Ball Heroes Frieza Zenkai Royale.png|Frieza's character model in Zenkai Battle Royale Other Media ZUntitled7.jpg|Commercial for Kirin Mets Grape Frieza ZUntitled6.jpg ZUntitled5.jpg ZUntitled4.jpg ZUntitled3.jpg ZUntitled2.jpg ZUntitled1.jpg Category:Galleries